Vecchie e nuove promesse
Vecchie e nuove promesse (Promises Old and New) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Ari Levitch e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 13 aprile 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Sorin Markov e Nahiri. Racconto precedente: Il Tempio della Relittopoli Prefazione Jace si è recato al Maniero Markov con la speranza di trovarvi il vampiro Planeswalker Sorin. Ciò che si è trovato davanti è stato invece un maniero in rovina, contorto in forme impossibili, con gli abitanti incastrati nella muratura. Per Jace, questo è stato l'inizio di un nuovo mistero. Ciò che non poteva sapere era che questa dichiarazione nella pietra era un messaggio per l'antico vampiro. Il passato di Sorin è tornato per tormentarlo. Nonostante venga evitato dalla sua stessa specie, spera di ottenere l'aiuto degli altri vampiri per affrontare questa minaccia appena giunta su Innistrad. La sua ricerca lo ha portato fino alla dimora remota di Olivia Voldaren. Storia Al suo ingresso nella sala da ballo, almeno un centinaio di occhi lo osservarono da dietro eleganti maschere. In quella compagnia, una persona qualsiasi si sarebbe sentita come un topo circondato da gufi, ma questo non fu il suo caso. Camminò a grandi passi sotto il soffitto a volta e il rumore di passi riecheggiò e sovrastò i sibili dei sussurri di tutti quelli che pronunciarono lo stesso nome. "Sorin Markov", si udì una voce più forte di tutti i sussurri, una voce femminile e sarcastica, una voce che pronunciò le sillabe del suo nome in un modo che diede a Sorin la sensazione di una battuta finale di un lungo racconto scherzoso. Ma ciò non era importante. Ciò che contava era che fosse una voce familiare e che appartenesse alla persona che lui era giunto per incontrare. "Sembra che io abbia interrotto una festa sontuosa", disse Sorin facendo un ampio movimento ad arco con una mano, prima di riportarla al petto in un gesto di teatrale umiltà. "Sono spiacente per questo. Ti prego, Olivia, mostrati. Sono giunto per parlare con te". Analizzò l'intera sala, nella quale erano radunati tutti quei vampiri per prender parte ai sontuosi festeggiamenti preparati dalla padrona di casa. Sorin aveva partecipato a decine, se non addirittura centinaia, di tali eventi, ma nessuno negli ultimi mille anni. Uno dei vampiri si abbassò infine la maschera, un'opera in porcellana che era una presa in giro dell'airone di Avacyn. La gettò di lato e, con lo stesso sforzo necessario a battere le ciglia, si sollevò in aria, gesto atto a mostrare il potere che fluiva nel suo antico sangue. "Non sono in grado di immaginare di cosa mai potremmo parlare, signore di Innistrad", disse Olivia, con un profondo inchino. Fu il turno di lei ad atteggiarsi in un bizzarro modo teatrale e l'intera sala da ballo scoppiò in sonore risate. Sorin ignorò il suo scherno. Si trovava nella sua dimora e, dopo tutto, lei aveva il diritto di divertirsi. Mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lei, verso il suo volto pallido e contornato da riccioli rossi. Conosceva questo gioco. Lei voleva mostrarsi superiore a lui. Si trattava di un teatrino che lei aveva adottato molte volte, ma lui non sarebbe stato uno di quei pivelli che si sarebbe prostrato per guadagnarsi i suoi favori e avrebbe tollerato il gioco solo per un breve periodo. "Il discendente di Edgar Markov non è il benvenuto tra noi", continuò lei. Poi fece un gesto verso nessuno in particolare. "Indicategli l'uscita". Senza esitare, mezza decina di vampiri emersero dai celebranti radunati. Uno di essi estrasse una sottile lama da duellante dal fodero. "Lady Voldaren vi ha chiesto di andarvene", disse. "Questo non è il luogo per voi". Questo sarebbe stato oltre la sua capacità di tolleranza. La spada di Sorin emise in una serie di bagliori e cinque antagonisti si contorsero a terra, con fili di fumo nero che uscivano da ferite profonde. Ne rimase in piedi solo uno, il duellante che aveva estratto l'arma, ma Sorin guardò oltre lui, verso Olivia, per essere sicura che accusasse il colpo. Fu così. Sollevò una mano e il duellante scattò verso di lui, che richiuse le dita per formare un pugno e, all'improvviso, il corpo del suo assalitore si dissolse in una nuvola di polvere. ART (Vindicate di Judge Promo) La stanza cadde in silenzio. Aveva ottenuto la loro attenzione. Ancora più importante, aveva ottenuto l'attenzione di Olivia. Sguainando la spada, si fece avanti. Era giunto per un motivo preciso e, per quanto orride suonassero le parole alle sue orecchie, Sorin disse "Sono venuto a chiederti il tuo aiuto". Un sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra di Olivia, scoprendo denti che avevano posto fine a innumerevoli vite umane nei secoli precedenti. Fluttuò verso di lui, con movimenti così armoniosi da non far quasi increspare la superficie del liquido rosso nel suo calice. Nonostante l'eleganza del suo abito da ballo, era a piedi nudi, proprio come appariva nei ricordi di Sorin. Avvicinandosi a lui, le dita dei piedi rimanevano sempre pochi centimetri sopra il rifinito pavimento in pietra. Olivia analizzò Sorin, piegando il capo da un lato e poi dall'altro, come per cercare di comprendere il significato delle intenzioni di Sorin. "Il mio aiuto? E io che temevo di aver ricevuto una visita spiacevole". Sorin sapeva che lei si sarebbe gustata questo momento, ma stava diventando impaziente. "Ebbene, devo dire che questa sarà una festa memorabile", continuò e accentuò il commento sollevando il calice e portandolo alle labbra. Sorin fu poi costretto a farsi da parte quando Olivia passò oltre. La folla dei dissoluti mascherati si divise al passaggio della progenitrice Voldaren, che fece distrattamente cenno a Sorin di seguirla. La coppia di antichi vampiri si incamminò lungo una serie di stanze, tutte colme di invitati alla festa. ART (Vampire Noble di Shadows over Innistrad) In uno studio debolmente illuminato, Sorin notò un gruppo di vampiri accalcati su un lato di una sala e un debole piagnucolio, forte appena da attirare l'attenzione, si udiva provenire dal loro centro. Uno dei vampiri si voltò verso Sorin e, con il sangue che colava sul mento, sibilò per l'irritazione di quella invasione. Dietro di lui, Sorin scorse un braccio disteso, con rivoli di color rosso sull'intera lunghezza. ART (Vampiric Fury di Innistrad) Olivia guidò Sorin oltre quello studio, fino a una enorme sala da pranzo... un lungo e cavernoso salone con una decina di candelabri distribuiti su una tavola in legno nero. Intorno erano radunati altri ospiti di Olivia, intenti a banchettare con portate decadenti e con abbondanti bevande. Era un salone di cui Sorin aveva un chiaro ricordo dalle sue visite e sapeva che Olivia lo aveva portato in quella stanza intenzionalmente. Voleva che lui vedesse il banchetto, per sbandierarlo sotto i suoi occhi. Doveva aver pensato che quella vista lo avrebbe irritato. Quanto poco riusciva a comprendere. "Uscite", disse Olivia. Sebbene il tono di voce suonasse più come un gioioso consiglio che come un ordine, i festaioli ubbidirono. Insieme a loro, svanirono anche i suoni dei festeggiamenti. Prima che Olivia e Sorin avessero il tempo di sedersi all'estremità della tavola, la stanza era già in silenzio. "Perché qui, Sorin Markov?", chiese Olivia. "Perché non implorare sul tuo uscio?". "Deduco che tu non abbia avuto notizie". A questa frase, Olivia sollevò un sopracciglio. "Il maniero di mio nonno non esiste più". Olivia si mise a ridere, con un tono meno melodico di quanto Sorin si aspettasse. "Questa notizia ti sembra divertente?", chiese lui. "La notizia non è divertente", rispose Olivia. "Il messaggero, tuttavia...". Con grazia, si accomodò sullo schienale coperto da un cuscino della sua sedia. "Se il Maniero Markov è in rovina, allora vai alla ricerca di Avacyn, la tua creazione. Ha quasi distrutto il castello Falkenrath e sparpagliato la stirpe. La tua creatura è impazzita. Schiettamente, il fatto che io non ti abbia fatto a pezzi con le mie mani quando hai infangato la mia dimora è una dimostrazione della mia generosità". "Non ti risponderò a riguardo, Olivia, perché è necessario che tu ascolti con attenzione ciò che ho da dirti". Si sollevò dalla sedia e si appoggiò sulle nocche. "Sono venuto direttamente dal Maniero Markov. Sappi solo che la sua sorte non è stata la stessa del castello Falkenrath. Sono venuto da te perché la distruzione del Maniero Markov segna l'inizio di qualcosa di terribile per questo mondo". ART (Merciless Resolve di Shadows over Innistrad) "Qualcosa di terribile per te, vuoi dire". Perché non per entrambi? Era sicuramente terribile per lui. Ma ciò non escludeva il pericolo per l'intero Innistrad. Non era suo desiderio, ma i suoi pensieri vagarono nel passato, fino a un'altra era. La coscienza di Sorin si sparse tra le settimane che aveva trascorso in quel luogo. O forse erano mesi? O anni? Non ne era certo, ma in quel suo stato di trance, una luce bianca lo trovò. Si infiltrò attraverso tutti gli strati della sua consapevolezza, crescendo sempre di più, fino a toccarlo. Poi, in un battito di ciglia, le parti imprevedibili della sua mente scattarono per riprendere il loro posto dentro di lui. L'ondata fu quasi troppo intensa da sopportare. Qualcosa era andato storto. Qualcosa lo aveva estratto prematuramente dalla sua ricostruzione. Quando spalancò gli occhi, Sorin si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento in pietra di un modesto santuario. Lentamente, si rialzò, in un gesto che richiese più sforzo del previsto. Era ancora indebolito e consumato, si eresse sulle gambe instabili e notò una macchia oscura sul pavimento del santuario... una nera e permanente ombra della forma di un angelo, testamento della grandezza delle sue recenti fatiche, la sua creazione. La luce bianca splendette di nuovo nella mente di Sorin e, ora senza l'annebbiamento della trance, la riconobbe... la prova dell'arrivo di un altro Planeswalker su Innistrad, diretto alla sua volta infernale. La ricostruzione avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Innistrad era il suo mondo e i visitatori sarebbero potuti rimanere solo per il tempo da lui concesso. Avrebbe dovuto scoprire le sue intenzioni. Se fosse stato necessario, scontrarsi nel suo stato attuale sarebbe stato tutt'altro che opportuno, ma non avrebbe accettato che il suo piano venisse minacciato. Sebbene indebolito, sarebbe stato formidabile e, oltre a ciò, questa volta avrebbe potuto contare su un aiuto. In un'esplosione di fumo nero come inchiostro, Sorin Markov partì alla scoperta di chi aveva osato mettere piede sul suo piano. Con un'altra esplosione di fumo, Sorin si materializzò nell'ombra di un albero nodoso, i cui rami contorti terminavano in gruppi di foglie di colore rosso. Da quella posizione, il sipario di nuvole grigie fungeva da contesto rispetto al quale un ruvido, spigoloso e monolitico blocco argenteo giaceva su un promontorio, sul bordo di un liscio dirupo. Alla fioca luce, quella massa argentea aveva un aspetto quasi nero. La Tomba Infernale, proveniente dalla luna d'argento del piano, portata a terra da Sorin con grandi sforzi. Vide una figura emergere da dietro. Una donna, dal volto pallido, con una chioma bianca che scendeva intorno al suo viso in modo disordinato. Si mosse, accarezzando con la punta delle dita la ruvida superficie della Tomba Infernale. Indossava semplici vesti grigie, con un nastro rosso avvolto intorno a un avambraccio come unico elemento evidente. Sorin la riconobbe immediatamente. La litomante. Nahiri. Una kor di Zendikar che aveva incontrato millenni prima. Avevano viaggiato insieme per un periodo, non per molti anni, e vederla su Innistrad apparve strano a Sorin. In tutti i loro viaggi, non l'aveva mai portata sul suo piano. Il loro ultimo incontro era stato sul piano di origine di lei e, a causa della natura della loro separazione, non pensava che l'avrebbe mai rivista. Lei era lì davanti a lui. In quel momento, Nahiri sembrava ammaliata dalla Tomba Infernale e Sorin si avvicinò in silenzio. Tra tutte le persone, lei avrebbe apprezzato la sua opera più di tutte. "Perdona il mio rudimentale tentativo di plasmare la pietra, ragazza", le disse rimanendo alle sue spalle. Appena udì quelle parole, Nahiri si voltò di scatto. Sul suo volto si dipinse un ampio sorriso e le sue prime parole incespicarono, finché non riuscì finalmente a parlare. "Amico mio! Sei vivo!". "Perché mai potrebbe essere diversamente?". Lui manipolò i muscoli del volto per dare forma a un sorriso e le mise una mano su una spalla. "Non sei mai venuto". Fu ora lei a mettere una mano su quella di lui. "Su Zendikar, quando ho attivato il segnale dall'Occhio di Ugin, non hai mai risposto. Ho temuto che...". Sorin ritirò la mano. "Gli Eldrazi si sono liberati dei loro vincoli?". "Ebbene sì". Sorin sentì una pungente amarezza in gola. "Dov'è Ugin?", chiese. "Non è venuto neanche lui", rispose Nahiri, guardando Sorin. "Me ne sono occupata io. Da sola. Con tutta la forza che sono riuscita a raccogliere, sono riuscita a chiudere di nuovo la prigione". Parlò con una sicurezza di sé che Sorin non ricordava. In lei vi era una forza che non era presente quando avevano viaggiato insieme migliaia di anni prima. Improvvisamente, di fianco a Nahiri, Sorin realizzò in modo evidente il proprio stato di indebolimento. "Al termine dell'opera, sono venuta a cercarti", continuò Nahiri, "Dovevo scoprire se eri ancora in vita. Ed eccoti qua". Dopo un istante, il sorriso di Nahiri svanì lentamente. "Dove sei stato? Sorin, perché non hai risposto al mio segnale?". "Non l'ho mai ricevuto", rispose lui. "Come è possibile?". "Hmm". Sorin distese il braccio oltre Nahiri e lo premette contro la superficie della Tomba Infernale. "Tu hai dedicato la tua esistenza a sorvegliare gli Eldrazi imprigionati ed è stato chiaro per me che il mio piano aveva il disperato bisogno di protezione, in particolare in mia assenza. Questa Tomba Infernale è metà di ciò che ho creato per tale protezione. È possibile che il segnale dell'Occhio non sia stato in grado di attraversare la magia che protegge questo piano". Nahiri scosse la testa. "Quando lo hai creato, eri consapevole che avrebbe avuto quell'effetto?". "No", rispose Sorin. Era vero, ma lui percepì un tono accusatorio nella domanda di lei e si ritrovò a soppesare le parole. "Comprendo ora la possibilità di questa conseguenza". "La possibilità? Hai messo a rischio il mio piano e molto di più". La sua voce traspariva dolore. "Mi hai abbandonata". Sorin cercò di rimuovere le preoccupazioni della kor. "Stavo prendendo le giuste precauzioni per proteggere il mio piano. Non ritengo che...". "Avevamo un accordo, io e te". La voce di Nahiri era improvvisamente mutata. Era glaciale, priva di ogni calore che la contraddistingueva solo un istante prima. Un sibilo tagliente sfuggì dalle labbra di Sorin e Nahiri fece un passo in avanti, ma lui le voltò le spalle. "Non ignorare questa situazione", continuò lei. "Io ho messo a repentaglio il mio piano, attirando gli Eldrazi. Ho promesso di rimanere su Zendikar per sorvegliarli. Ho trascorso millenni con quei mostri. Sai che cosa vuol dire?". Mentre parlava, il terreno iniziò a tremare. "Tutto ciò che avresti dovuto fare era rispondere alla mia chiamata". "Non aver la presunzione di poter guidare le mie azioni, ragazza", le rispose Sorin spostando la mano di Nahiri di fianco. "Non ho nessun vincolo. Non ti devo nulla! Quando si è accesa la tua scintilla da Planeswalker, io sono stato colui che ti ha scoperta. Avrei potuto ucciderti subito, ma ti ho risparmiata". Le si avvicinò e improvvisamente il volto di lui fu a pochi centimetri da quello di lei. Continuò con un sussurro, "Ti ho presa sotto la mia ala protettrice e ho plasmato ciò che sei diventata oggi. Se consideri necessario importunare qualcuno, rivolgiti a Ugin. Non ho la pazienza per queste cose". Il terreno sobbalzò violentemente e, per un istante, Sorin faticò a rimanere in piedi. Sotto i piedi di Nahiri, una colonna di roccia emerse e la sollevò in aria. "Non andrò da nessuna parte". Sorin afferrò un calice di cristallo per esaminarne il contenuto color rubino. Sulla superficie aveva iniziato a formarsi un sottile strato. Con le sottili dita, Sorin inclinò il delicato stelo di vetro, in modo che quello strato lasciasse fluire liberamente il liquido. Sollevò il calice affinché la luce del lampadario passasse attraverso e osservò le forme di luce rossa espandersi verso la tavola intorno. "Sai con quale scopo ho creato Avacyn, Olivia?", disse infine Sorin. Udendo quel nome, il sorriso svanì dal volto di Olivia e Sorin si gustò il momento. "L'ho creata per offrire a questo mondo una protettrice". Olivia fece schioccare la lingua, mentre Sorin annusava il sangue nel calice, prima di riporlo sulla tavola. "Una protettrice", lo prese in giro. "Tu osi venire nella mia dimora e disturbare i miei ospiti con queste assurdità?". Fu il turno di lei ad alzarsi dalla sedia. "Non abbiamo parlato dal giorno del tuo tradimento... Da quando hai infangato il nobile nome di tuo nonno. Il solo fatto che tu sieda di fronte a me alla mia tavola è una vergogna che devo sopportare. Ma se pensi che io sia disposta a tollerare il tuo tentativo di atteggiarti a eroe...". "Hai terminato?", la interruppe Sorin. Non era venuto per giustificarsi. Non agli occhi di lei. Era venuto per spiegare alcune cose. "È vero che il nostro dono di longevità si ritrova spesso abbinato a una certa miopia, ma esistono persone che sono minacce più grandi dei nostri battibecchi". Olivia terminò di bere il sangue dal suo calice. "Una di queste persone", continuò Sorin, "è giunta e minaccia il nostro intero mondo. Non posso permetterlo". Sorin sollevò lo sguardo verso il livello a cui Nahiri incombeva su di lui, dall'alto del suo pilastro di granite. Tutto intorno a loro e tra di loro, un campo di pietre fluttuava a mezz'aria, sfidando la gravità sotto il controllo di una maestra più potente. Era un esercito obbediente, in attesa dei suoi ordini. La miriade di pietre rimase immobile anche quando il vento sferzò la chioma di Sorin e strattonò la pelle del suo lungo cappotto; a Sorin sembrò che l'intero piano stesse trattenendo il respiro. Non vi erano dubbi sul potere che era cresciuto e che era ora nelle mani di Nahiri. La pietra non obbediva semplicemente ai suoi ordini. Era parte di lei e, attraverso essa, lei sarebbe stata in grado di entrare in contatto con ogni parte di Innistrad e ridurre l'intero piano in rovina. L'unica roccia che sembrava non essere sotto l'influenza di Nahiri era la Tomba Infernale, quindi Sorin si appoggiò di schiena su di essa per impedire di essere aggredito da ogni lato. Se fosse stato al pieno delle forze, si sarebbe sbarazzato in fretta di quella mocciosa. Ma le sue energie erano ancora carenti e, mentre si appoggiava alla sua spada per non cadere, imprecò con se stesso. Con un suono simile a ossa che si frantumano, il pilastro di Nahiri tuonò e si mise in movimento, trasportando la litomante lentamente verso di lui. Le pietre fluttuanti si fecero da parte e, mentre superava una lunga lastra, Nahiri affondò in essa le dita con la facilità di una mano che viene immersa in uno stagno. Dopo un attimo, l'intera pietra divenne rossa, si frantumò in milioni di pezzi e ciò che rimase fu una spada nella mano di Nahiri. La lama era ancora incandescente, fresca della sua forgia, e Sorin si ritrovò a fronteggiare la sua punta bianca dal calore. ART (Nahiri Illustrazione di UDON) "Sorin", disse Nahiri con una voce che risuonava in tutte le pietre e sembrava provenire contemporaneamente da ogni direzione, "tu onorerai la tua promessa. Tornerai con me su Zendikar. Mi aiuterai a verificare i nostri sistemi di contenimento, per garantire che gli Eldrazi non sfuggano. Solo allora potrai sgattaiolare via". Sorin sputò. Poi percepì la sua presenza. I suoi occhi andarono oltre la spada di Nahiri e la fine che lei aveva promesso, fino all'oscuro cielo annuvolato che si agitava sopra di loro. La percepì e poi vide una lancia di luce perforare lo strato grigio. Le nuvole si ritirarono e una cometa argentea irruppe attraverso l'apertura. Avacyn. La sua Avacyn. Era accorsa per proteggere Innistrad da una minaccia planare... proprio lo scopo per cui lui l'aveva creata. All'inizio sembrò che Nahiri non se ne fosse accorta. Quando se ne accorse, ebbe solo il tempo di vedere l'arcangelo che sfrecciava contro di lei con una forza tale da scagliare entrambe oltre il bordo della colonna di pietra. Sorin osservò le due generare un profondo solco nel terreno nel punto in cui caddero. Insieme a loro, anche le innumerevoli pietre sospese sferragliarono a terra. Quando le due figure smisero di rotolare, fu Avacyn a rialzarsi per prima. Sollevò la sua lancia e la luce fiorì lungo le due punte gemelle, con un'intensità crescente fino a diventare troppo intensa da sopportare. Sorin si protesse dal bagliore. Osservò Nahiri venire ingoiata dalla terra e l'arcangelo affondare la lancia nel vuoto. Le punte colpirono la roccia scoperta e la superficie esplose in una nuvola di roccia frantumata e polvere, costringendo Avacyn a proteggersi il volto con le braccia. Dalla sua posizione, Sorin impiegò un momento a comprendere ciò che stava accadendo, ma, attraverso la polvere, vide Nahiri scagliare colpi con la sua spada ancora rovente. La lama fendette l'aria, lasciando dietro di sé linee di color arancione. Avacyn utilizzò la sua lancia per deviare i colpi, generando cascate di scintille. I colpi erano troppi e troppo impetuosi. Avacyn fu presto costretta ad arretrare. Cercò di alzarsi in volo, ma Nahiri si sollevo ancor più in alto su un'altra colonna di pietra e obbligò l'arcangelo a rimanere a terra con il suo inarrestabile attacco. Nahiri avrebbe distrutto Avacyn. Il pensiero prese forma nella mente di Sorin più come uno scorcio di realtà che come una delle tante possibilità. No! La creazione di Avacyn aveva richiesto a Sorin troppo sforzo per permettere a Nahiri di distruggerla. Con tutta la forza che riuscì a trovare, si lanciò nella mischia. "Basta!", gridò e, quando la spada di Nahiri saettò di nuovo, andò a scontrarsi con l'arma di Sorin. "Basta", ripeté. Per un attimo i due Planeswalker rimasero l'uno di fronte all'altra, premendo le loro lame l'una sull'altra. Sorin la studiò. I suoi occhi erano fissi su Avacyn e in quegli occhi Sorin riconobbe la confusione. "Che cos'è questo, Sorin?", disse Nahiri a denti stretti. "Come hai fatto a ridurre un angelo alla tua mercé? Chi è?". "L'altra metà", rispose Sorin. Scattò con la mano libera per afferrare la spada di Nahiri. La calda lama sibilò al tocco delle sue dita che si stringevano e, mentre Nahiri lottava per liberarla, Sorin portò la punta della lama alla gola di lei. Linee di sudore attraversarono lo strato di terra che era rimasto a coprire la pelle di lei e i suoi lineamenti assunsero un aspetto severo. O forse era semplicemente la sensazione della sconfitta. Nahiri lasciò la presa sull'elsa e Sorin scagliò via la lama. Dietro di lui, Sorin percepì Avacyn avvicinarsi e sollevò una mano per fermare la sua lancia. Poi si rivolse alla sua ex protetta e disse "Per quanto possa valere, non sarei mai voluto giungere a questo punto". "Sorin?", disse Olivia. Udendo il proprio nome, Sorin si rese conto del silenzio che era piombato sulla stanza in quei lunghi momenti dopo le loro ultime parole. "Sorin", ripeté Olivia. "Chi è questa minaccia? O, piuttosto, che cosa hai fatto?". "Troppo. Non abbastanza", disse con lo sguardo fisso sulla tavola nera. La sua mente stava ancora rivivendo gli eventi che si erano svolti secoli prima. "Allora, Sorin. Non puoi decidere di diventare criptico nel momento migliore". Sorin si voltò verso di lei ma rimase in silenzio, anche quando il sorriso tornò sul volto di lei. "Devo ammettere che hai attirato il mio interesse. Qualsiasi cosa ti riesca a irritare è automaticamente ammaliante. Ma sei venuto da me, Sorin. Allora dimmi, come posso aiutarti?". In un istante, la nebbia del passato si dissolse. "Evoca il potere della tua stirpe, Olivia. I membri rimanenti dei Markov si stanno già riunendo. Le nostre due armate unite saranno in grado di affrontare questa minaccia". "Perché dovrei? Perché mai dovrei gettarmi nella mischia contro questa... minaccia? Illuminami, che vantaggio...". Si fermò a metà della frase e improvvisamente scoppiò in una risata che stonava con la sua voce melodiosa. I suoi occhi brillarono per una frenetica esultanza in cui Sorin riconobbe la caccia a una preda. "Oh, Sorin", continuò dopo aver recuperato il contegno. "Ti aiuterò. Ma dopo che tu avrai aiutato me". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web